


Horticulture

by Cesare



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In answer to a sex pollen prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horticulture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts).



"What's that smell?"

"I'm sure I don't-- oh. Hm. That's a bit... ripe, isn't it."

"Exactly."

"When Hank said he was using genetic samples in his research, I assumed he meant he'd be working with _blood."_

"It's coming from over here. Behind these boxes."

"Does this really merit further investigation? I told Hank he could have this space for a lab, I didn't say anything about conducting regular inspections."

"Teach him a lesson. If he wants privacy, he should take appropriate precautions."

"What would appropriate precautions look like in a house inhabited by a telepath, a metamorph, an assortment of mutants who can shout, blast, acid-spit or armor up and punch through any obstacle, and a self-proclaimed master of magnetism?"

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"No, I don't think I will."

"Of course the last few crates would have to be wood."

"Let me give you a hand with that."

"I have it. Charles, I said I _have_ it-- _ffn."_

"Did you get a splinter?"

"It's nothing."

"Let me see. Oh, for goodness' sake, Erik, you got the bloody thing in the first place refusing my help, now who needs to learn their lesson? Let me look at it."

"There. You see, it's noth-- what are you...?"

"Mmm nmn nhnm hm."

_"What?"_

"I said, don't worry, I'm a doctor."

"I thought you weren't that sort of doctor."

"It was something in the way of a joke. I'll spare you the next one, about _playing_ doctor, if you're familiar with the idiom--"

"I don't think there's any sort of doctor who'd advise removing a splinter with your mouth."

"Which I think is a shame, don't you?"

"I--"

"It seems to me all sorts of problems could be ameliorated by means of mmnm mh..."

"--I think you're right. That's definitely an improvement. Here, boost up, sit here."

"We might knock over the plant."

"Can you honestly tell me you care about that plant right now."

"--No. Here? _Oh."_

"Right here."

"A moment, let me just."

"How many shirts are you _wearing?"_

"Hold this, _ah,_ or you could... you could do that... Erik!"

"Shhh."

"Closer, I can't reach. Oh. There. Yes?"

"Yes. Harder."

"If you really-- all right, all right, point taken, you're sure--"

"I could've sworn I said shh."

"You know how to fix thammhm."

"...Is there any...?"

"We can't do that here."

"Why not, it's not as if anyone would be able to tell by the smell."

"At the very least we'll have to move the plant first, it's in the way."

"Not if we do it like this."

"Oh God. Would you let me, first-- I've been _dreaming_ of getting my mouth on you, I really--"

"I. Yes. Be careful."

"Mind the teeth, yes, I'm familiar. I have one as well, I think you noticed."

"No, I mean-- careful."

"Oh. I wouldn't mind."

"You'd... Charles..."

"Of course. Here. You're perfect, let me, mph _ph_. Sorry, sorry. Ambitious. Just need to take it a bit slower... mmm..."

"...Stop. Come up."

"I said I wouldn't mind-- oh, yes, please--"

"I want to _see_ you. Just like that. All laid out for me. No one else should ever see you like this."

"Don't stop, don't, _please."_

"I won't. I have you."

"Erik, I'm so-- what was that? The plant--?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does, it was loud! Quick, move the--"

"Dr. Xavier!"

"Hank. Er."

"Why did you move all the crates, why are you back behind them? What shattered?"

"I'm afraid your plant took a tumble."

"Maybe you could explain why all the crates were stacked around it. Stop. Explain from _there,_ if you don't mind."

"Oh, Hank, really."

"Don't just read his mind for it, what is it?"

"An aphrodisiac."

"That's not what I was trying to do!"

"You've been wasting time back here creating sex pollen instead of weapons?"

"Erik, please. Hank, I have to admit, I am disappointed."

"It wasn't on purpose, I swear."

"I understand. Still. It's dangerous to leave something like that just lying about. Run along out to the gardening shed and get something to repot the plant, and once that's done, put it in my room. I'll sort out something to do with it."

"Okay. I'll be quick!"

"No rush."

"Don't start again, didn't you hear him? We're compromised."

"You have some objection to being in a compromising position with me?"

"When we're expecting Hank to return any moment now? Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Here, put this back on."

"And after I went to the trouble of untangling you from all your layers."

"Would you mind stepping up the pace? Hank will be back any minute, and the faster we dress, the faster we can rush up to your room and finish what we started."

"If you still want this once we're upstairs."

"Oh, that's rich. As if I haven't been embarrassingly obvious from the start."

"Obvious?"

"Here, let me walk you through my thesis and explain my theories about mutation, and all my ideas about how to find more of us and bringing us together. Oh, this old thing? It's only my life's work. Of course I'd like you to join me in it, after all, we've been jolly good friends for all of three days."

"I wasn't reading anything into that. Outside your sister, I was the first you found."

"Start reading into that."

"Then let's go. You're sure you don't want to bring it along?"

"...Well. I don't suppose it can hurt to take a cutting."


End file.
